Fallen Angel
by Remembering-Tate
Summary: Twilight never happened and ari is never coming back.......anyway, What if Chip did more than try and frame Tony what if he raped Kate
1. Broken

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

There was never a twilight so Kate is still alive and Ari is never coming back so don't expect that kind of story line... anyway so what if Abby's evil lab assistant did more then try and frame Tony what if he raped Kate Totally TATE

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Tony looked over at Kate who was staring sleepily at the speaker yep conferences suck especially ones on "treating your co-workers with respect".

"psssstt Kate" whispered Tony trying to get her attention.

Looking back over her shoulder Kate glared at him and asked if she could be excused to go the bathroom on her way out she gave him a cold look.

Oh come on thought Tony I know I shouldn't have told everyone in the office i slept with her but she needs to get over it.

As tony was busy thinking that he didn't realise that chip had snuck out after her.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kate stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom "come on get a hold of yourself" she thought to herself "you being ridiculous, there is no way Toy could like you he was just being a jerk"

"Hello Kate" said a dark voice

Kate gasped in shock and spun around but before she could defend herself everything went dark

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Agent Todds been gone a while" Gibbs mentioned to Jenny "It doesn't feel right would you go check on her".

"Jethro, I'm sure she's fine" Gibbs glared at her "okay, okay"

"Thanks" he said his eyes softening

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When Jenny walked into the bathroom she gasped

There was Agent Todd Her blouse ripped and on the cold tiles next to her, her skirt and underwear nowhere to be seen and her bra hanging limply from her shoulders in tatters.

But the thing that scared Jenny the most was the blood smeared on the floor coming from a large gash on her forehead and the heart wrenching sobs coming from her mouth.

When she tried to come closer to the agent Kate backed away against the wall pleading with her to not hurt her.

So jenny did what she could do opened the bathroom door and yelled for help.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The conference had finished and a large group of agents were walking back to their bullpens when a scream for help could be heard

Everyone rushing to the sound with Gibbs and Tony at the front they could hear hysterical cries and jenny allowed tony and Gibbs through into the room.

Tonys heart sank to the pit of his stomach and Gibbs just shook his head

Amazingly as Tony approached Kate she didn't push him away and in fact clung to him and dug her head into his shoulder her own shoulders shaking with sobs.

Using his jacket to wrap around her he didn't give a thought to how much this would cost him in dry-cleaning all her could think about was her.


	2. Hurt

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

I DONT OWN NCIS! IF I DID KATE WOULD BE ALIVE AND WELL ASWELL AS LIVING HAPPILY EVER AFTER WITH TONY Sorry this is short and i am working tomorow afternoon so the 3rd chapter will be up tomorrow or the day after REVIEWS MAKE THE WORLD SPIN SO HIT THE BUTTON

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gasps of horror could be heard as Tony carried Kate through the doors of the bathrooms out to the bullpens and a soft

"oh, Caitlin" could be heard from ducky in the crowd that had gathered

Kate just increased her grip around Tonys neck and shielded her face in shame

It was clear what had happened Tonys jacket was obviously the only thing that kept her covered and the gash causing her to whimper with pain.

Then the whispers started

"That's Caitlin Todd" one whispered

"If she protected the president how come she can't protect herself" one said.

That's when Gibbs got really ticked of "clear off" he screamed shooing curious onlookers away

He then leant into Kate's head which was still nuzzled into Tony's shoulder

"I'll find the bastard that did this Kate I promise"

And that's when Kate whispered the words that sent waves of shock through the remaining crowd

"It was chip"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


	3. To Late

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hey guys sorry for my chapters being so short but between going to high school and my part time job there isn't really much time so don't expect any massive chapters but on the holidays i might be cracking out o few so stay tuned...as for grammer IAM AUSTRALIAN SO MY WORDS MIGHT BE SPELT IFFRENT ON PURPOSE i am searching for someone to proof read them before i post them so if you have some free time and are interested... I DONT OWN NCIS IF I DID IT WOULD BE TATE 4EVA SO DONT SUE ME INSTEAD REVIEW!!!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

And that's when Kate whispered the words that sent waves of shock through the remaining crowd

"It was chip"

The look that passed through Gibbs steel blue eyes was a mixture of hate and disgust.

He stormed of not waiting for the elevator and instead rushing down the stairs there was no question of where he was going, to the lab

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Where are you, you gutless bastard!" screamed Gibbs searching throughout the lab.

All he found was a note addressed to Tony it read

_Tony,_

_When I first came to NCIS I thought I knew I would hurt you_

And then when i found out that crush you had on sweet little "Katie"

I knew that would be my greatest chance of revenge

How do you feel now?

And tell that Agent Gibbs he won't find me...

Until next time

Chip.

Gibbs fists clenched and when McGee had made his way into the lab gun drawn.

He muttered two words "To Late"


	4. Fallen Angel

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hey SUPRISE I got home from work at 8:30 and this just popped into my head and I thought about how my chapters aren't long enough so here you go

I know my grammer is crap but please until I can find someone to proof read it, it won't get any better

I DONT OWN NCIS IF I DID KATE WOULD BE ALIVE AND EVERYTHING WOULD BE TATE

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Gibbs had gotten Tony to drive Kate home after a trip to the hospital to have her wound treated and a rape kit done, which is one of the hardest things she had ever had to do it had felt almost as bad as the actual rape she though bitterly as she sat on the bottom of the shower feeling the cold tiles against her back as she flashed back to what had happened that day

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When she had come to she remembered feeling a great deal of pain as that disgusting... creature had moved in and out of her she had groaned and tried to shake him of but his rough hand was stuck around her mouth and her body felt oddly heavy.

Finally when he had finished he gave her a smirk and fled.

And that is when Kate Todd had Broke and tears had started streaming down her cheeks.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

She shook her head to rid herself of the memory and then continued doing what she had been doing for the past half an hour scrubbing

Her skin was red raw but she still didn't feel clean she felt dirty.

She threw the washcloth down and wailed feeling helpless something a special agent never should.

Scrunching her eyes closed and retreating into herself she could vaguely hear the taps being turned off and a towel being wrapped around her shoulders.

Slowly she opened her eyes and their eyes met.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Oh god thought tony

She looked so broken and as he reached down and wiped away a tear of her cheek he honestly didn't know how she would get past this.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

An hour later Kate was sleeping when tony heard a voice coming from her bedroom

"NO!, STOP LEAVE ME ALONE"

"Kate" Tony said "wake up its just a bad dream"

"GET OFF ME!" she yelled before waking with a jump.

"Oh my god" Tony she had said before launching herself into his arms.

He just rubbed her back tears forming in his eyes.

She really was a...Fallen Angel


	5. Strong

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hey Guys just a little Quick chap i would have made it longer but i am really busy but i will try to update tomorrow or maybe even tonight again if i have a little time ENJOY! This chap is centred on Kate as i wanted you guys to see her point of view... IF ANYONE IS INTRESTED IN PROOF READING MY STORIES PM ME

I DO NOT OWN NCIS IF I DID IT WOULD BE TATE ALL THE TIME!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When Kate awoke she had rolled over and was surprised to find a body stopping her.

"What the?" she had mumbled before having a better look and finding out it was Tony.

The events of the past day hit her like a train and she moved her hand to feel where her cut was hoping it to be a nightmare.

But was pulled back into reality by the rough feeling of stiches in her forehead.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\Flash backs hit her...

Her begging the director not to hurt her, that one made her cringe in shame.

Being carried out by Tony his jacket covering her...the whispers.

And finally breaking down in the shower last night.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Just these thoughts were bringing tears of shame to her eyes.

Slipping out of her bed she tip toed into her kitchen and put on the kettle, more out of habit, really she thought to herself.

She didn't even feel hungry, but had decided that she was going to beat this she wasn't going to let that...thing make her break down.

She was Kate Todd and she was strong.


	6. Together Atlast

Hey I wasn't really sure where to go with this chapter and I really wanted to end this part of the story,

I hope it doesn't seem like I am rushing along her progress from the broken Kate in the last chaps but HERE YOU GO! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

_**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER BUT THERE WILL BE A SEQUAL**_

_**The sequel Broken Halo should have its first chapter up tonight or tomorrow at the very most ENJOY!**_

**Broken Halo**

Sequel To Fallen Angel after being raped by chip Kate has recovered and is together with Tony but what happens when she is kidnapped by chip?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

3 WEEKS LATER

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kate sipped her third cup of coffee that morning. "It's just nerves" she told herself "you'll be fine" but the truth was she was petrified.

Gibbs had ordered her to take leave after what had happened and today would be her first day back at work.

She hadn't been back there since she had left on that day still clutching Tony's shirt feeling warm and safe and... wait where did that come from she asked herself i thought we'd been over this you don't like him you think he is an arrogant, sexist pig she thought to herself but she knew she was lying and deep down inside SHE LOVED TONY!

And that is when Kate realised it she liked Tony

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

When tony woke from his sleep and laid in his bed thinking about Kate, the morning after she had broken down in the shower he had found her in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee acting normal at first he thought she was just covering for herself but when he looked into her eyes he saw what he had seen often whether it be during a case or fighting with him.

It was a look of determination.

But this particular morning Tony was thinking about that he was nervous because today he was going to tell Kate how he felt about her.

He had thought it was too soon but after 3 weeks of moaning around the bullpen Gibbs had come up behind him slapped him on the head and told him to, quote "Get his lazy ass into gear and tell her how he felt, because he was really starting to piss him off".

Fearing Gibbs wrath he decided that today was the day and maybe if he was lucky she would feel the same way.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Kate took a deep breath and stepped into the bullpen.

All eyes turned towards her and the horrible whispers started once more.

She held her head high and walked over to her desk it had been left untouched.

After switching her computer on and logging in she decided to go through her emails.

Finding a recent one from Tony labelled To Katie she clicked on it and was surprised to find a short note inside.

_My dear Katie,_

_I have something important to tell you_

_Meet me in interrogation room 3_

_Tony_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After reading the email she was surprised to feel a blush spread across her cheek.

Walking down the hallway she hesitated outside the room before walking in...

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Tony sat inside the room nervous and tapping his knuckles on the table thoughts running through his head

_What if she doesn't __come_

_What if she laughs at __me_

_Then the door opened_

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

As Kate walked in the room Tony jumped up and rushed towards her mumbling words

"Hey she said lightly "what's going on" but inside her heart was pumping with what he might say.

"Kate listen i really don't want to hurt you and i understand if its to soon but its been driving me crazy and"

"TONY, what is it spit it out"

Kate I..I..I love you

Kate's eyes went wide with shock

"You what?"

"You know what I'm sorry forget I said anything" Tony mumbled as he started to leave

"No" Kate said pulling him back "I love you to" she said before pulling him into a passionate kiss.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

OMG! Abby squealed from behind the glass "i knew it would happen"

McGee just stood there his mouth open in shock.


End file.
